Segita Hunter
Category:Classes The Segita Hunters, bowmasters, trackers whose skill cannot be matched by any man or beast. The way of The Segita is as old as that of The Azure, for their disciplines were the first to be discovered and honed by the peoples of Haran. The Segita worship nature in all its forms and whatever life they take for their sustenance, they give back in other ways. They fight for the good of Life "the essence of all living things in Haran" and it is from this that they draw what magic they have. Taciturn and lethal, The Segita give their allegiance only to Life and those who would preserve it. Abaddon and The Pitborn are the antithesis of everything The Segita hold dear and they will kill any Pitborn on sight. ---- Info about The Segita Segita Hunters are the most versatile classes in 2moons whether it be PvP or PvE. Segitas are ranged chars that can get out of tight spaces using a trusty dagger. Segita hunters rely on amazingly destructive aoes that cause huge damage to the enemy and kiting. Kiting is hitting something, running off and then repositioning yourself to use another skill and then changing position again to use another skill thus avoiding damage. The segitas are low on def but make that up in block rate and amazing damage. The segita is so versatile that it can stand a chance versus every class in 2moons and may just win, but it all depends on the skill of the player. The Segita class requires absolute concentration and skill to be able to play when trying to kite and the timing of certain skills. Segitas have the best running buff in the game to allow them to try to outrun their opponent while still inflicting amazing damage to that opponent. The segita class is one not to be taken lightly in mass pk. If an opposing side cannot find where the devastating archer attacks are coming from in time, they might as well consider themselves dead. The Segita Hunter class is a deadly one.. a force to be reckoned with. Skill Tree Image:Archerskilltreegoodsmall.jpg|Segita Skill Tree rect 8 22 36 52 Sword Mastery desc none Stats, Builds, and Weapons =Random PVP Tips= -If your going to run always try to run in the opposite direction of your opponent, hoping you wont exit the PVP arena. If your beginning to exit the PVP arena, you may change your direction a bit, hoping that wont endanger you. -Ice Arrow slows down your opponent, and Wind moving speeds you up. Double advantage for you when it comes to running speeds. -Even though you can obviously use Crow Wings and Wonder Firing for damage, they're awesom skills to use incase someone is either close to you or hitting you, because if you were just running and they were close they could probably knockback you, leaving you open, but if you time your kiting skills right, you can make them hit you while your using crow wings or wonder firing, allowing you to still move back, deal damage, and not get knockedback, and after both of you finished your attacks, you will still end up far away from him, allowing you to easily continue your kiting strategy -Hunter's have many strong single shot skills such as : Explosion Arrow, Ice Arrow, Slow Arrow, Vulnerable Shot, . Most (or all of the time) they knockback your target, assuming he's running and not performing skills. -If your about to run, try to end your current combo with Fiore Novas or Demolition Bomb, because you cant use skills for a while after those, so you might as well run ---------- http://phpbb.acclaim.com/2moons/viewtopic.php?t=70364 Shizz Dizz's complete guide to hunters. http://phpbb.acclaim.com/2moons/viewtopic.php?t=62099 Full Dex build by sc0ut3rofroy http://phpbb.acclaim.com/2moons/viewtopic.php?t=105078 rockusfurus's Hunter Start guide (levels 1-90) http://phpbb.acclaim.com/2moons/viewforum.php?f=84 2moons site Segita Hunter section. Feel free to visit the above sites and ask any questions you have about building your segita hunter! Have fun! ^_^ Kiko/Wtfowned --------- (segita focus on dex, to have a segita at full strength build up the dex and make sure you also even it out with health, you wont last long without life right?) a skill list can be seen here http://2moons.wikia.com/wiki/Archer Hope Ya Like It.